


嫉妒诱发 Jealousy Induction（上篇）

by yuzucaicai



Category: Kyuhyuk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzucaicai/pseuds/yuzucaicai
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 15





	嫉妒诱发 Jealousy Induction（上篇）

圭贤半眯起眼，用一种居高临下的角度看着床上的人。

这人身上只挂着一件西装外套，黑色的衣领被完全扯开，几颗精致的纽扣散落在床上，但圭贤现在并不在乎。

整片白哲的胸膛一下子就出现在眼前，还冒着汗的皮肤忽然接触到空气，圭贤看着他猛地瑟缩，却碍于双手被牢牢绑住而无法用力反抗。

掌心轻轻覆上他胸前，然后掀起外套探到乳首处，指尖刻意搔刮那处嫣红，再配合拇指重重揉捏。

如他所想，身下的人马上发出更急促的呼吸声。

赫宰扭动着腰，明明只想躲开身上越发肆无忌惮的抚摸，却因为双手被反拗在身后，不但无力挣扎，反而像是自己弓起身体把胸膛送到对方面前。

“停—停下—”

胸上的那只手依然不紧不慢的挑衅着，略粗糙的指腹在乳尖上下磨蹭，轻易地就把那点嫣红蹭得红肿。直到听见他的求饶声，那手才满足的离开，然后缓慢的移动到赫宰此刻更敏感的地方。

“嗯— —！”

忽然眼前一阵旋转，到赫宰回过神来自己已被翻了个圈，面朝床褥的被从后压制。

背脊被猛然翻到那人面前，赫宰尽管背对着圭贤，却不知为何，总慌张地觉得那炽热的视线正不断在他背上来回扫视。

耳朵蓦然一红，赫宰拼命伸着被绑在身后的手，想要挡住自己裸露的背，却被身后的人轻而易举的制止住。

圭贤按住赫宰双手，视线确实是无法从眼前的景致挪开。

这西装外套正面看着正常，偏偏背部的布料被四四方方的彻底裁掉。布料的边缘从肩胛处一直往下延伸，背部跟腰线全都失去应有的遮盖，活色生香的暴露在空气中。

腰间处的两道黑色细带本应在腰背上勒紧，以强调腰肢过渡到臀部的曲线，但此时却牢固地绑在赫宰的手腕上，让赫宰动弹不得。

天知道眼前这风景让圭贤几小时前在脑海里遐想了多少遍。

情难自控地吻上这还冒着汗的背，上面还留着被床单压出来的细痕，红红浅浅的好几道相映着白嫩的皮肤，像刚被百般折腾过一样，诱发着男性原始的施虐欲。

舌尖徘徊在赫宰敏感的脊椎上，从下而上的一直舔吻到肩胛，狠狠咬下一个个鲜红的牙痕后再用力吮吸，直到听见他吃痛的哽咽声才甘愿停下。

“后悔了？”  
“你明知道我会嫉妒的。”  
“还敢穿成这样来找我？”

黑色的外套本就衣不蔽体，现在随赫宰的扭动暴露出更多细嫩的皮肤。冷白的背上布满自己的咬痕，血红的痕迹上残留着水光。还有微微颤抖的后颈与通红的耳朵，无一不勾引着圭贤几近暴走的情欲。

“圭—圭— —”  
“你心里清楚，我到底有多讨厌你穿这种暴露衣服。”

低沉的嗓音里带着前所未有的愤怒，听的赫宰浑身一震。同一时间，腰上忽然被往后一扯，一丝不挂的下身猛然撞上某处坚硬，那人滚烫的分身就这样挤进自己的臀间。

圭贤一把将他从床上提起，他还没反应过来，一只手就闯进了大腿缝隙，精准地握住他早已半挺起的坚硬上下揉弄。

“呜— 圭贤— —”

赫宰背着圭贤跪坐在床上，前方被握住了分身，后方又被他刻意顶弄。进退两难，赫宰只能软瘫在圭贤的怀里，放任愤怒的恋人为所欲为。

圭贤看着他昂起头顺从的靠在自己肩上，紧闭的眼帘上还留着眼妆，鼻翼一抖一抖的呼着气，下唇被咬得快要破皮。

强行捏住他的下颚逼他转头，果然他马上惊悚的睁开眼睛，眼底的泪水剔透，似要随时夺眶而出。

一脸饱受情欲折磨又顺从的模样，让圭贤的心脏几近停顿。

要是被别人看到他这模样，还不马上被拆骨入腹？


End file.
